marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Rider unbound the spirit of Vengeance
Type: Book History While exploring a way to unbound the spirit of vengeance from his soul, Johnny Blaze went to the Sanctum Sanctorum where he had asked Dr. Strange to look into the future and see over 14 million possible outcomes to separate his soul from Zarathos. Johnny Blaze asks him about how many of the 14 million scenarios involve him splitting his soul from Zarathos successfully. Strange says, “four million.” Johnny then ask where he can go to separate his which Strange says, "There is only one being in the known universe who can do that" Johnny then ask "who" to which Strange replies "Ahura Boltagon" Johnny Blaze then ask "where he can find this Ahura Boltagon" to which Strange says " Ennilux Headquarters the Galaxy is Milky Way, Star System is Sol, Planet is Earth, Country is Italy, Province is Veneto, City is Venice, Locale is Europe " Ghost Rider then leaves and travels to Europe once he reaches his destination. Zarathos now taking control over Johnny arrives and attacks Ennilux Tribe 's attendants and threatens to kill Ahura Boltagon if he doesn't explain what how he can separate his soul from Johnny and where each of Ahura Boltagon is located which Ahura replies "I am Ahura Boltagon" which was unbeknownst to Johnny. Johnny's spirit vengeance form then times out to which Ahura Boltagon puts him in a cage and holds a pitch fork pointing to the front of his head Johnny then says "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you and Your friends" Ahura Boltagon then says "What are you and who sent you" which Johnny says "I'm Johnny Blaze you wouldn't believed me if I said this but I was sent by this mystical being named Dr. Strange" which Ahura Boltagon says "You Don't Say... but that still doesn't answer my question what are you" to which Johnny says "I'm human bound to a demon of vengeance who kills the people who hurt the innocent when I hear the screams of their terror" Ahura Boltag says "are you a allie or a threat" Johnny then says "I'm neither im here because I heard you have the power to split or divide people's own soul or the souls of others to create new beings, including basing the division on personalities and emotions to become separate beings, as well have the divided portions to possess other people. They can even achieve immortality by sealing fraction of their soul in certain objects and having them anchor the "main" soul onto the earth should the body be destroyed." Ahura Boltag then said " Well what do you wanna do with this power" Johnny "I wanna be separated from "Zarathos once and for all" Ahura Boltag then said "give me one good reason I should help you which Johnny said "Cuz if you don't people will get hurt by Zarathos just like your friends" Ahura then lets him out invites him in the main room where Ahura says "You Ready" Johnny then says "YES..." After it is complete Johnny sees Zarathos separated from him Zarathos then flies off saying "by you retched piece of liability" but Ahura then notices something off about when he separated Zarathos from Johnny Johnny then says "What is it" Johnny then kneels on the ground in pain with his arm on his stomach as if he is about to throw up he then tells Ahuru Boltagon "I don't feel so good" he then blacks, Johnny then calls Dr. Strange over where he makes this dude named David Haller appear they introduce themselves to him along with telling him what they need him for, David Haller then uses his X-ray vision to look into Johnny to see whats wrong David Haller then tells Dr. Stange that their is something wrong with his molecular structure Dr. Strange then says "that's it!" "Due to being bound to the Zarathos for so many years it caused his molecular structure to become infused with ectoplasm. This causes Johnny to become half-human and half-demon and gain an array of demon superpowers." The END